Maria Robotnik's Return
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: After 50 long years, Maria Robotnik has returned as a hedgehog, but awakened by her cousin, Dr. Eggman. After being taught to be part of the empire someday, Maria wanted to discover the world and recently ran into Sonic and his friends. But, what will Shadow do after he hears his long lost friend has returned?
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Not Dead***

* * *

_Maria's body was on the floor, blood is pouring out of her chest where she was shot. The soldier had to shoot her, because Maria helped Shadow escape from the ARK attack. Maria gave up her life to save her best friend. She wishes that Shadow will give the people on Earth a chance to be happy. Before her life was gone for sure, someone picked her up from the floor, shooting the GUN soldiers from coming near them. The man who was a scientist had to save Maria from dying. He looked down at the girl who is losing a lot of blood from her chest._

_"Hang on, Maria. You will live." He said to her. He carried her out of the escape pod room, leaving the soldiers who were shot in the leg, not getting up to go after the two.  
The man brought the dying girl in the research room and place her in the pod and quickly close the glass. He press the buttons and the gas is filling up in the pod. The scientist then pulled the lever and the pod was now locked in by the metal doors, hiding it from anyone. He checked the monitor for Maria's condition, and it beeps very slow at first, but soon to beep a little normal._

_"Thank god. It worked. Professor Gerald, your project for your granddaughter is complete. She will be safe here for a long time until she was awaken by somebody." The man said with a sigh. "Shadow will find her." He came up to the metal doors, and place his hand over it. "You will be asleep for a while, Maria. But, you will change once you are. You won't be sick anymore."_

_"Open up in there!" One of the soldiers yelled from outside the lab. The man cursed and typed on the keyboards and hear the lock click on the doors. Before he could make his escape, the door of the lab broke and the soldiers came in with guns and grabbed the scientist._

_"Where's the project?" One of the soldiers asked. "Where the hell is it?!"_

_"Shadow? He's gone." The man replied. "You won't find him." The soldiers just took him away from the lab, unaware that Maria was in the pod, asleep to live on._

* * *

After 50 long years, the ARK was still above the Earth, and it has been used twice the last few years, but the second time was when the Black Arms arrived, but destroyed. The Space Colony ARK is a good use, but the weapon, the Eclipse Cannon, was too powerful and dangerous to use. The station had to be remain shut down. No one has ever come up to the ARK since, not even Shadow. He couldn't stay up there because of his past. He moved on with his life and part of the GUN forces. He kept his promise to Maria to protect the Earth and everyone.  
Still, he will always remember Maria and Gerald. The good times with them before the attack that day. Shadow missed them, still, he wished that Maria will discover the planet with him. She will be so happy. But now, she is gone forever. At least, that's what the black hedgehog thinks...

* * *

Footsteps were heard in the lab where the metal doors were sealed shut with the pod inside. The figure with a body of an egg, and a brown mustache coming in with two little robots. One red one is Orbot, and the yellow one is Cubot.

"This must be it. The secret project that my grandfather was working on." The man said by looking at the papers from 50 years ago. "He said it's for his granddaughter. And...that is Maria Robotnik."

"Dr. Eggman, are you sure this is a good idea? I thought you despise that girl you are related to?" Orbot asked.

"Why do you hate her?" Cubot asked.

"She happens to be my grandfather's favorite grandchild." Eggman says in a low voice. "Maria may have the disease, but she was too special for him. So, since she is sleeping inside this pod here, I will make her become one of us."

"And how are we going to do that, doctor?" Cubot asked. Before Eggman could answer, he found the keypad by the doors. He typed the passwords, and the doors opened and the pod was revealed. The liquid was filled in the pod, and there is a yellow mobian hedgehog in cold sleep inside.

"Huh? What is this rodent?!" Eggman cried out.

"It's a hedgehog." Orbot said. Eggman looked through the papers and growled.

"I have to admit that my grandfather was very clever with this project." He said, looking at the hedgehog. "This is her. My cousin, Maria Robotnik."

"Huh?!" The robots exclaimed. "But, she's a hedgehog! We thought she was remain human like you!"

"Same here, but my grandfather said something on the paper that he was taking the idea from someone who tries to use his work for evil years back, and then my grandfather had to risk to create something for Maria to live on forever by turning her into hedgehog. And now, it was a success." Eggman explained. He pressed the button, and the sounds from the pod was heard. "Now, time to wake her up. We best not to scare her." The liquid starts to drain, and Maria's body sinks to the bottom of the pod. The glass opened and smoke pours out.

"For a hedgehog, she is cute." Cubot says, looking at the yellow hedgehog.

"Quiet." Eggman hissed. Maria opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and saw three figures in front of her in silent. As soon as her vision clears, she held her head, but felt something strange. She doesn't feel the same. "Maria Robotnik? Can you hear me?" Eggman asked, kneeling down to her level where she was sitting. The hedgehog looked at him and her eyes grew wide.

"...Grandfather?" She asked. The man stares at her in silent. The robots made confusing sounds. But Maria spoke once more. "...Wait, you're not him." She said. "Who are you? And...what happened to me?" Eggman stood back up and sticks out his hand to help her out. Maria stares at it.

"My dear cousin, come with me if you want to know everything." Eggman said. Maria didn't say a word to him. What happened to her? She thought she was dead, but she was asleep for years, and...she is still in the body of a 12 year old, and now in the body of the mobian hedgehog.

_'What happened to me?'_


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: A New Home***

* * *

In the city of Station Square, season of fall, everything was at peace. But outside the city, there is a GUN Headquarters where the black hedgehog works for with his close friends. Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Their human friend who builds machines, who is a family of the Kintobor and Robotnik, Hope. It's been a while since she has been working for GUN, and Shadow was always there for her whenever she needs him, but she can always take care of herself. She looks like Maria, but very different in the inside ever since Shadow met her a few years back. The past of Shadow was behind him, but he still thinks about Maria no matter what. The good times they both had back up in the ARK made Shadow smile every time.

"Maria, I know you are in a better place right now, but...I really wish you here with me right now. I want to hold you and never let you go." Shadow whispered as he looks up in the sky. "You don't deserve such fate, Maria. You wish to be here on Earth with me. But you sacrifice yourself to save me from those soldiers. I can't blame you, because...everyone makes mistakes."

"You okay, Shadow?" A voice asked from behind. Shadow turned to see Hope coming up the hill to sit next to him. Her blonde hair had some curls, and she is wearing a red/orange top with black overalls. "You're thinking about Maria again, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes. She's my happy memory." Shadow replied in a quiet tone. "You two maybe related, but...she is...different. The others up in the ARK aren't like her at all. Maria was full of energy and life, but...she was sick. It can slow her down sometimes..."

"If she were alive right now, I would like her as much." Hope said with a smile.

"You would love her."

"Yeah. She sounds like a very nice girl. You told me so much about her and everything and it makes me wish that she is here right now instead of being in Heaven." Hope said. "But, that is where my rest of the family are right now. And with my half-brother gone..." She said to tear up, but she wipe them away with her sleeve. "I won't forget him."

"Snively chose to save you, Hope." Shadow told her. "Like how Maria did for me."

"...Right."

"We must return to the headquarters now." Shadow said by standing up. Hope followed him.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Maria!" Eggman says by taking the yellow hedgehog inside the base that is very far from the city of Station Square. Maria walked in the main hall and look around in silent. "Orbot and Cubot will have your new room set up for you while I will give you a grand tour of my base." Eggman says. "I really hope you feel very comfortable here, my dear cousin." Maria looked back at him.

"...I can't believe that I am here on Earth." She said. "I would like us to explore."

"No!" Eggman snapped, making Maria jump in surprise. He cleared his throat. "That does sound like a perfect plan to go out, but right now, you have a lot to catch up on, Maria. You've been asleep for years, and there's so much to learn. And we can help you."

"...I guess you're right about that." Maria said. "So, Ivo, since you've been here on Earth a lot longer than I have...what do you do around here in this place?"

"For years, I've been trying to make my own place called the Eggman Empire!" Eggman replied by leading the yellow hedgehog over to the computer. "But my enemies always stop me from doing so! I was only trying to make some peace around here in this world." He lied by making fake tears. "My poor robots have been destroyed by them, and...I need someone to help me stop those idiots from doing so." Maria stares at her cousin who took out a tissue and blow his nose.

"That's...awful." She said. "But, what can I do to help? Do I have to fight them? I don't...have any skills. Except...a gun."

"I'm not saying you have to kill them, my dear. That would be too easy. I only want them to understand that I want to protect this world as much as you do." Eggman lied. "Please Maria, you must help me. I will give you something that might help you stop those enemies of ours. My enemies are your enemies." Maria is silent for a minute. She doesn't know what to say about this, but she really couldn't help but to think that this planet can be cruel sometimes. Is her cousin truthful about this or not? He is the only family member left. Maria had to help him.

"Ivo, I'll do what I can to help." She said. Eggman gave her a smile, holding back his laughter of fooling her. He embraced her by coming down on his knees to her level.

"Why, thank you so much! You're a doll! I'm glad that I woke you up!" He says.

"Uh, of course, Ivo." Maria said, awkwardly hugging him back. Eggman lets her go and turned to the computer to show the images of the mobians. Maria looks up at the screen to see the image of a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, and many more. "That's them?" She asked. But she focuses on the blue hedgehog on the screen. "Ivo...is that-"

"That is Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman spoke. "He's one of my first enemies I've ever encountered. He has the speed of light, and he does have a cocky attitude. But, he does have a lot of friends in his life. And yes, there are many more of those mobian fools." Maria stares at the image in silent. Sonic has a grin on his face, and a wink. He doesn't look like a bad guy.

"Sonic..." Maria said in wonder. "He looks so much like...Shadow." Eggman turned to her to see her sad expression. "Ivo, I don't know if you heard of him or...maybe seen him, but...is Shadow around this planet?" She asked. "I sent him down here when I was shot by the soldiers."

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" Eggman asked. "Oh, him. He's..." He paused for a moment.

"What? Where is he?" Maria asked with eager. "You've seen him, haven't you?"

"I'm afraid...he's long gone." Eggman lied. Maria opened her mouth a little in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but...Shadow is...no more."

"Oh my god... Are you saying he's...dead?" Maria asked. Eggman gave her a nod. Maria turned away, holding back her tears. "No. No, no, no..." She whispered. "Shadow... Oh my god, he can't be...!" She felt Eggman's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Maria. He died a long time ago. He's in a better place now." He lied again, acting sad but calm. Maria held herself, trying to accept the fact. But, she was unaware that was a dirty lie. Eggman watches with a smirk. Orbot and Cubot watched from the hallway.

"Poor little girl." Orbot said, feeling bad about this.

"Dr. Eggman was a great liar, isn't he?" Cubot asked.

"But, Maria will be out there and...she might run into Shadow sooner or later. She will leave us after she found out the truth." Orbot said. "I'm sure Eggman will figure things out himself since he made this story up."

"Now, now. Dry those tears, Maria." Eggman spoke. "Shadow may not want you to cry." Maria sniffed a little and dry her eyes. "Before things begin, let my robot assistants show you around and you will have your room. And...you do need some new clothes for this place." Eggman said. Maria looks down at her old blue clothes with a bloodstain on top where she got shot.

"I guess so." She said. "New styles are around these days now." Orbot and Cubot came towards her to lead her to the halls to show her around the base before her new room. But, Maria turned back to her cousin before leaving with the robots. "Ivo, is it okay that I...get some of my stuff from the ARK?" She asked.

"I'll take care of that soon." Eggman spoke without turning to her. "Now go." Maria blinked a few times, but she shrugged it off. She followed Orbot and Cubot down to the corridor. Cubot turned to her.

"Don't worry about a thing, kid! You'll be very happy here!" He said. "We can watch movies, play some games, everything!"

"We could teach you how create a robot for Dr. Eggman. You look like a person who can make things." Orbot said. Maria looks at them.

"I could try to build something. You two can teach me sometime. But, I want to learn some stuff about...this time. And I can't believe that...my best friend is gone. Why does everyone I know and love have to leave or die?" The robots didn't say anything to her. Maria let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's so hard to take it in. Shadow would want me to move on and...be happy."

"Yes, he would..." Orbot spoke. "Now come on, your room awaits."

* * *

The room was similar to Maria's up in the ARK, but bigger. A bed, a closet, a desk with a laptop, and a bookshelf. Maria walked in with the robots. Orbot place the new clothes for Maria to put on.

"Take as long as you need. We will all be down at the control room." Orbot told her as he and Cubot left the room and the door closes. Maria came over to the bed where her new clothes are set. The red jacket that is like her cousin's, and a black dress for underneath. Maria started to change.  
She puts on the black leggings before putting on the black boots, and put the black headband on to match her look. She looks in the mirror to see her in the Eggman Suit. She found herself odd, but she is glad that she is out of her old clothes. Still, she will be looking for new ones in the city sometime. She pulls down her red top that ends at her chest area.

"I feel strange wearing this sort of thing, but I can't stay in my old blue clothes. Perhaps I can style my clothes like this sometime. I'm happy in blue." She said by stretching out her outfit, trying to get herself comfortable in it. "Geez, it's kinda tight me. Does Ivo have to wear his clothes tight like this? Perhaps it's part of being in the empire someday." She walked away from the mirror and went through the drawers of the desk. "Let's see what I got..." She found a black walkie talkie, and place it on the bed. A belt that can hold some small items. She puts it on and place the talkie on the belt to attach it.

With Eggman and his robots, they hear footsteps from behind. They all turned to see Maria coming from the door in her suit. Eggman let out a cry of joy.

"You look EXCELLENT!" He says, making Orbot and Cubot jump. "You look like you are ready for action, my dear!"

"Umm, thank you." Maria said. Eggman guides her over to the computer.

"Since you are here all dressed up, there is one small task. I found a signal outside the base." Eggman said, bringing the map up on screen. "There is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the forest. But, I will send someone who can help you find it."

"Who?" Maria asked. Eggman made a smirk and gestured the doorway. Maria turned and let out a gasp to see a orange cat with stripes, red/orange hair, wearing a same outfit as Maria, but different. The top is green, underneath the green jacket is a black jumpsuit and black boots. The cat looks at the yellow hedgehog with her brown eyes with fiery.

"Maria, you do remember my sister, Isabella Robotnik, didn't you?" Eggman asks. Maria shook a little as the female cat approaches with a smirk. "You see, I do brought her back by giving her the body of a mobian. When I told her that I found you, she was 'thrilled' to see you. Isabella, be a dear to help our new member find the emerald." Isabella made a nod, never taking her eyes off of Maria.

"Gladly." She said. Maria gulped a little. She never thought she would never see her dead cousin again...


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Caught Up***

* * *

In the grassy fields, Isabella and Maria are strolling down the path with the radar to reach the signal of the Chaos Emerald. The two girls didn't say a word since they left the base. Maria knew that her cousin still hates her guts for reasons. First of all, Isabella was jealous of Maria, and the most important reason why she hates Maria is that she was accidentally shot by Maria when they were children. Does Maria feel guilty about that time? Of course she does. But, it's not her fault...

"So, how long have you been...like this, Isabella?" Maria asked, breaking the silence between them. The cat stopped walking and turned to her slightly.

"For over a year. Not that long." She said. "I have a body of a teen, so, I'm still a year older than you."

"You're like...70." Maria said. "Because in reality, we age inside, but stuck in young bodies. I still have a body of a 12 year old that I died in."

"Yeah, I heard, but...you didn't die. Gotta thank my brother, twerp." Isabella said. "He uses my soul to get inside this body." Maria came in front of her.

"Listen, Bella, I...wanted to say that I'm sorry for...you know...for shooting you years ago." She said. "You and Ivo were messing around with that gun and...I tried to take it from you. I got scared and your mom...she said it should have been me instead." Isabella would laugh, but she didn't. She's now in a mature teen body, and she will have to cut her little cousin a break. The cat gave Maria a nod.

"I forgive you." She said. Maria was shocked to hear that from her. "Now, let's find us the emerald. We're together on this one."

"...Yeah." Maria said with a nod. She feels a bit happy that her cousin isn't mean to her this time. Usually Isabella would just mock her, laugh at her, or just ignore her by giving her a cold shoulder, but no. "Thanks for understanding." Maria said. Isabella made a nod without turning to her. They hear voices from far up ahead. Sounds like voices of happiness, and there is laughter. Isabella turned to her cousin.

"I hear them."

"Who?" Maria asked. "The enemies that Ivo told me about?"

"Yeah. Stay close, and quiet." Isabella said. They both rush through the grass and made it to the area where they found a park. There is a table filled with food and drinks, and there are mobians around. "Someone's having a party." Isabella said. "See look. There's the blue blur over there." Maria came by to see Sonic laughing with the yellow fox and the chipmunk who has long red hair. There is a pink hedgehog in a red dress, a red echidna, and a couple that is a coyote and a rabbit. Maria didn't see the bad in those mobians. They look too friendly. She watches the blue hedgehog taking a bite out of a chilidog.

"Bella, are you sure they're bad guys?" Maria asked. "They look friendly."

"Of course they're bad guys, twerp!" Isabella said. "Don't let the looks fool you. You don't know what's inside them." Maria looks at the radar and found no signal of the Chaos Emerald they're supposed to find.

"Let's find the emerald before we get-"

"Hello ladies." A voice greeted from behind. Isabella and Maria froze and slow turn to look up at the crocodile. "Well, who is your little friend, kitty-cat?" He asked, eyeing on the yellow hedgehog who shook a little in fear.

"Vector-" Isabella started, but Maria backed away from them and caught herself in the act as she bumped into Sonic who turned to her in confusion. The cat turned and made a face palm. "Great. Just great." She murmured.

"Okay, Bella, you are coming with us-" Vector was cut off when Isabella took out a stick taser on his side to make him collapse on the ground. She turned back to see Maria being greeted by Sonic. Isabella remains hidden and watch the scene.

"Sonic, she must be working for Eggman." The chipmunk said by looking at Maria's outfit with a look. "Who are you?"

"Uh..." Maria started.

"She doesn't look like she could harm anyone." Sonic said. "Gotta give Eggman credit for this one. She is pretty cute for a sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Maria asked.

"Kid, what's your name?" The red echidna asked. Maria looks at everyone in silent. She had to keep her guard up.

"I'm not here for trouble." She said. "I just...stumbled here by mistake."

"By mistake, huh?" The rabbit asked by coming towards her, studying her features. She began to frisk her, catching Maria off guard now.

"H-hey!" She said. "What're you doing?!" The rabbit took the radar out.

"Hmm. Looking for an emerald, ain't ya, surgah?" She asked with a smirk. The yellow fox took the radar.

"Well, it's not around here." He said. He looked up at Maria. "Tell us, are you really working for Eggman?"

"...He's...my only family left along with...my other cousin." Maria said in a quiet tone.

"Wait, you're related to Eggman and Isabella?" Sonic asked. "Geez, how many Robotniks are there? Most of them are from...decades ago." Maria isn't sure if she could tell him and the others that she is the Maria Robotnik from 50 years ago. She can't betray her family. But, in her heart, it tells her to trust Sonic. "Tell us your name, kid. And we will tell you ours." Sonic said.

"Well, I know who you are." Maria said. "You're Sonic." The blue hedgehog smirked.

"That's my name. Don't you wear it out."

"Name please." The chipmunk said.

"...I'm..." Before the yellow hedgehog could tell them, a smoke bomb appears on the ground. It's so thick, no one is seen. Maria can hear Sonic and the others coughing, and she was dragged away by Isabella. They both rush out of the park to return to the woods. Maria looked back to see no sign of them trying to follow.

"Save you for that one, twerp." Isabella said by pulling her cousin behind the tree. "Do not tell them your name! They know too much about us!"

"So, they know who I am?"

"Of course. Look, if you run into trouble, just make up a fake name. Maybe...you should have a code name." Isabella said with smirk. "A code name for our topside."

"Umm, what should I call myself instead of Maria Robotnik then?" Maria asked.

"Hmm. I was thinking of calling you like 'Blondie' or 'Cry Baby', but you can think of something good." Isabella said with a chuckle. Maria blushed a little at the names. "While you're thinking, we should search elsewhere. Sonic and others might be looking for us by now. Even you." The cat said by walking away as the yellow hedgehog follows her.

"Do you have a code name?"

"Me? Well, no." Isabella replied. "You need one. Think of a name that suits you is all. Shouldn't be that hard."

"I'll think of something." Maria said. "But, before we escaped, Sonic...really reminds me of-"

"Shadow? Yeah, I heard."

"Well, the looks except the color, but...the way Sonic acts is...like my old friend, Mardic Flynn." Maria said. Isabella stopped after hearing the name of a boy she knew shortly decades ago. "Pretty much Sonic has two of my friends inside him. Still, I wish they are here with me right now." Maria continued. "When Ivo told me that Shadow is dead, I didn't want to believe it at first, but...it was true. My best friend is gone." She looks down at the grass with her eyes shut, holding back her tears. "You may laugh at me right now, but...I don't care. Before Shadow was launched down to Earth, I told him...I love him." Isabella turned to her in silent. Maria came by the tree to touch the bark. "He was always there for me. He saved me a few times, and then...I saved him from being taken away from those GUN soldiers."

"Did you really mean it, Maria?" Isabella asked. "Did you...really love him? Is it friendship love? Or...are you in love with him?" Maria opened her eyes to turn to the cat. "You were human then, and you loved him? An Ultimate Life Form can't be in love with someone. I mean, Shadow could possibly can, but still..."

"I love him like he is my family. But the other part of me loves him more...like he could be my soul mate." Maria said. "I guess I'm being too silly. I just love him, and I always will." Isabella lowered her ears a little. She doesn't know why, but...she feels terrible. Maria was fooled by this lie and unaware that Shadow is alive the whole time. If Maria finds out, she will leave the base to be a new member of Sonic's team, and part of the GUN Headquarters with Shadow.

"Come on. Let's continue the search of the emerald before the enemies finds us." Isabella said, returning to the main subject. Maria followed her cousin in silent. After they are gone, a pair of green eyes watched from the shadows. They are set on the yellow hedgehog.

"Hmm..."

* * *

The young yellow fox with twin tails is scanning a radar that had fingerprints on it to find out who the yellow hedgehog is. Behind him is Sonic, a purple walrus, and a chipmunk who wanted to hear the match. The fox has a laptop up to see the fingerprint on screen and it is processing to find a yellow hedgehog's identity.

"I don't know why, but I think she's not a bad guy." Sonic said. "Sure, she wears the Eggman suit like Isabella does, but...the girl seems more innocent."

"Don't let that fool you, Sonic." A chipmunk warned. "Good thing that Rotor and Tails made this to find the match of the fingerprints. It may take a while, but we will find out who that girl is."

"Sally, sometimes people can stick to their true side." Sonic said. "She could be some spy to find out what that egghead is really up to and stuff." They all hear a beeping sound. Tails brought up an image of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The name is on the screen next to the image. Maria Robotnik.

"...What?" Sally wondered in shock.

"Who is she?" Rotor asked.

"Tails, you sure this thing works?" Sonic asked. Tails scans again. After a few seconds, same image with the same name. "But, this girl...it can't be possible!"

"The yellow hedgehog can't be her...can she?" Sally asked. "Maria Robotnik from 50 years ago...is dead!"

"Wait a moment." Rotor spoke. The three mobians turned to him. "Dr. Eggman brought back his sister a year ago, remember? So, Isabella has a form a cat. Her soul was in that body that isn't hers."

"So, you're saying that Eggman brought this kid back to life?" Tails asked.

"When you see her, does she still look almost the same as she looks back then?" Rotor asked. Sonic turned back to the screen, and he thought back of seeing the yellow hedgehog not too long ago. They do both look alike.

"Blue eyes, gold hair..." Sonic says. "All the same. But, if this yellow hedgehog is Maria for sure, we have to hear that from her and scan her. She is a hedgehog after all."

"We can't sneak in the base just to kidnap her. We'll see her again once she is out with either Eggman or Isabella." Sally said.

"Yeah. Let's hope she's not a slippery one either." Tails said. Sonic chuckled.

"She can't get past me. I'm a fastest hedgehog around, remember?" He says with a wink. "Once I see her, I will be very smooth." He said by brushing his spikes. Sally rolled his eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Allies?***

* * *

Out in the lab where the Freedom Fighters are good friends with the old man in his 60s living in Station Square, is looking at the photo of Maria Robotnik from decades ago up on the ARK after Sonic and Sally explained to him that they ran into the yellow hedgehog who happens to her. The professor puts down his glasses and looks at the mobians.

"So, you scan the fingerprints of this hedgehog, and it belongs to the girl who's supposed to be dead on the ARK years ago." He said. "Where is the hedgehog now?"

"We don't know. She could be at the base of Eggman." Sally said. "We will have to hear her story to see if she really is Maria Robotnik from the ARK."

"Professor Marker, do you think it's best if we bring her to you to study her?" Tails asked. "I mean, like check her DNA, and things about her."

"I suppose. But if she is very capable of trusting you all, then bring her to me." The man said. "Thank you for informing me this."

"No problem! See you later!" Sonic said as he rush out the door. Tails and Sally followed him out of the lab. They are outside of the lab and Sonic turned to Tails. "How are we gonna get that girl out of the base? I don't want to kidnap her." He asked.

"No." Tails said. "Maybe one of us will just go to the base, find her and just talk to her. We don't want to scare her."

"Right." Sally said. "But, who is going to do that?" Sonic made a grin.

* * *

A young squirrel/chipmunk girl with brown hair with a little red in it running down the fields with a young coyote boy with blonde hair. The girl is only 5 years old, and she is a princess of the castle in Mobius. The 4 year old coyote caught up with the girl as they made it up to the grassy fields to see the huge view of the forest and see Station Square far away from them across the ocean.

"Alexis, you sure it's safe around here?" The coyote boy asks, catching his breath.

"Of course it's safe, Jacque." The princess said looking back to see the view of the city and the castle of Mobius. "As long as we're on sight of this home, we're okay."

"That is what you think, children." A voice spoke from behind. A shadow was over them to make them turn to see a black cat with a white streak in her hair. Alexis and Jacque backed away a bit, but the cat went around them, chuckling. "Young children shouldn't be alone. Your parents must be worried sick." She said.

"Widow..." Jacque spoke.

"That's my name." The cat said. "Don't be afraid, kids. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to look for an emerald that's been around here. You don't happen to see it around, do you?" The kids quickly shook their heads in respond. Widow crossed her arms. "Such a shame. But thank you. Nice seeing you children. I must run and continue to look for the emerald. Tell your family I said hello." She walked away down to the woods. Alexis sighed in relief.

"That was close." She said.

"We should head back home." Jacque said. "Before the cat could come back to scare us even more." Alexis nodded in agreement. They both rush down back to the city to return to the castle. But, something caught Alexis's eye. On the grass, there is a white Chaos Emerald. She was about to pick it up until she saw feet in front of her. She looked up and gasped. Isabella smirked at the girl and picked up the emerald. Alexis notice the yellow hedgehog behind the orange cat.

"We found it, cousin." Isabella said to Maria. "Thank god that black cat didn't get to it first, huh?" She then looked down at Alexis who backed away, but Isabella stomp her foot down to make her jump. Jacque watched in fear. If he runs, the cat will just catch him. "You're the king's daughter, right? Alexis Acorn, isn't it?" Isabella asked.

"Yes." The girl replied.

"Uh, Bella..." Maria started.

"See that castle there?" Isabella asked, pointing at Mobius. Maria looked over. "Castle of Acorn. King Elias and Queen Megan Acorn rule this part of the planet, Maria. We've been fighting those Freedom Fighters for quite some time."

"Like...Sonic and the others I met before?" Maria asked.

"Yep. Now, let's mess with these little brats here." Isabella said by coming towards the innocent children, but Maria came in front of her cousin with a look.

"I thought we're here for the emerald, Bella." She said. "We can't bully these kids. They haven't done anything wrong."

"They are our enemies, Maria!" Isabella exclaimed with a look. "Whose side are you on?" Maria didn't say a word to her. She turned back to Alexis who gave her sad eyes. Maria turned back to her cousin.

"Our mission is to find the emerald. That's what Ivo said before." Maria said. "I did not come out here looking for trouble." Isabella made a sigh.

"...You're no fun at all." She said by turning away. "Let's just return to the base." Maria turned back to the kids with a smile. Alexis stood up, twiddling her fingers.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She said by kneeling down. "My cousin is just trouble, that's all."

"...You're Bella's cousin? And Dr. Eggman's cousin?" Alexis asked. "You're our new enemy?"

"...Well, you all don't seem so bad looking." Maria said by standing up. "I don't know much about this world. It's my dream to come here to this planet ever since I was little. But, I guess I have other things to worry about in this world now." Jacque came up to Maria with his hand out.

"Your name is Maria, right? I'm Jacque D'Coolette." The coyote boy introduced. "And this is Princess Alexis."

"...Yes. I am Maria. Nice to meet you both." Maria said by shaking the boy's hand. She looks at Alexis who curtsied to her. "I never thought there is a castle in this part. I wish I could see it someday." Maria said by looking at the castle and the city of Mobius.

"Maria!" Isabella called. Maria turned back to see her cousin waiting by the woods with a impatient look. "We have to go! Don't talk to our enemies!"

"Coming!" Maria called. She turned back to the kids. "I...have to go now. But, nice meeting you both."

"Can you visit sometime?" Jacque asked.

"...I...I don't know. Maybe." Maria replied. "Goodbye!" She ran down the fields as the two children watched in silent. The yellow hedgehog caught up with the orange cat in the woods. On the other side, Widow watched the whole thing. She may have lost the emerald, but she did witness that Maria has returned as a hedgehog. Now this is even more interesting. The black cat began to smirk as ideas form in her mind.

"So, Maria Robotnik has returned. I doubt that Shadow knew about it, but...perhaps I could have him hunt down Maria like she is a criminal. Oh, this will be fun." She chuckled as she disappeared in the woods.

* * *

At the base, Isabella and Maria gave their cousin the emerald they have found. Maria told them and the robot assistants that she will be resting in her room since it's been a long day for her. As Maria got into her room, she collapse on the bed and face the ceiling. She started to think. She met some of the Freedom Fighters, and the two children that belong to them. She doesn't know why she had this feeling that she must trust those mobians than her relatives. What is she gonna say to Eggman? She'll quit to join the Freedom Fighters if they accept her? No. She couldn't. Her heart was telling her not to trust Eggman, trust the ones who protect the world.  
Before she could drift off to sleep, she hears a knock on the window. She opened her eyes and see a familiar face. A grinning blue hedgehog.

"...Sonic?" Maria wondered and opened the window and Sonic jumped in the room. He brush his spikes. "...How did you get here?"

"Ah, I can sneak in egghead's base if I have to." Sonic replied by looking at her. "So, I came in...for you." Maria blinked a few times. "I know who you are, Maria Robotnik." Sonic said. Maria darted her eyes around. He found out who she is. Now her cover is blown. No more lies.

"How do you know?"

"Well, you left this device to find a Chaos Emerald, and Tails and Rotor were scanning your prints from the device." Sonic replied. "But, you're not in trouble. Unless...you prove to me that you really are related to Eggman and that cat." Maria sighed in defeat and sat on her bed.

"You got me. I am Maria Robotnik. I was raised on the Space Colony ARK that my grandfather runs." Maria said. "Now that I am here on Earth, I feel happy, but...noy quite. I have to stay in this base because...you are my enemy. Ivo told me about you and everyone."

"Whatever he is telling you is not true, kid." Sonic said, raising a brow. "Eggman is the one you should be against. He's the one who wanted to conquer the world. We Freedom Fighters are the good guys, not the bad ones. When I saw you, you look too friendly and cute to be a evil hedgehog." Maria blushed a little. "Look, the point is that you shouldn't believe what Eggman is telling you. If I were you, I'd take the emerald away from him. He uses Chaos Emeralds for his creations, for evil, for everything. He never stops trying to rule the world." Sonic said.

"He's the one who woke me up from the long sleep." Maria told him. "He and Isabella are my only family members left. I don't want to be alone."

"You're never alone. Listen, Maria, if you want to stay here, that's fine. But, you will change your mind. I will come back for you if you have second thoughts of staying here." Sonic said seriously. "My friends will be your friends. Like family. We will all work together. They will love you. Even the Acorns will love to have you on their side." Sonic then form a smile. "Even a little princess told me that you stood up for her and Jacque near the city. You didn't try to mess with them like that crazy cat did. You told that cat off. And that is good."

"I don't want to hurt or be mean to anybody." Maria said. "If...what you said is true about my cousin, then...let me ask you this."

"Shoot. I'm all ears, kid." Sonic said by crossing his arm, listening to the yellow hedgehog.

"Ivo told me that Shadow is dead." Maria said in a low voice. "Is that...true?" Sonic lowered his arms, staring at the hedgehog.

"Wow. Eggman really got you, didn't he?" He asked. Maria stood up from the bed. "Shadow's still around. He never dies."

"He's alive?!" Maria asked. She took his hands. "Shadow is alive right now?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god..." Maria releases him and form a smile and tears are forming in her eyes. "Shadow...he's...he's alive...thank god." Sonic smiled at her.

"So, what do you say? Will you be on our side so you can see Shadow? Or be trapped here?" He asked. Maria turned back to the door, then back at Sonic who was by the window. Sonic sticks out his hand, waiting for her to take it. "Come with me." He said. "There is a big world out there waiting for you. Shadow is waiting for you." Maria is silent for a moment. Footsteps can be heard outside the door. The yellow hedgehog turned back to Sonic and took his hand. She made a decision.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Welcome to Mobius***

* * *

Sonic carried Maria who has a Chaos Emerald in her hands in the fields. It hadn't been long since they left the base. Before they could sneak out of the room earlier, Eggman walked in and noticed that Sonic was taking Maria away. Sonic knocked Eggman out by using the homing attack and snatch the emerald. The two hedgehogs escape out the window before the robots show up.

"I hope you didn't hurt him that badly." Maria said.

"He's fine." Sonic said. "My attacks can knock anyone out except robots." Maria then felt him putting her on her feet since they are away from Eggman's base. Maria held the Chaos Emerald close to her chest. Sonic noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I feel...strange." Maria said. "The emerald's energy was...overwhelming." She turned to him. "It felt like my body was...responding to it."

"Do you have the power of Chaos as well?" Sonic asked. Maria sees the emerald shining brightly as she is holding it. Then, she felt something painful in her body like a bolt. She let out a yelp and dropped the Chaos Emerald. Sonic picked it up and look at the yellow hedgehog who held her stomach in pain. "Hey, you okay? What's the matter?" He asked.

"The power...it's too much for my body." Maria said. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I guess the energy was..."

"It's okay. It could be a react to it." Sonic told her. "Come on. Let's go to Mobius before the robots find us out here." The hedgehogs rush down the fields to get to the city. Maria took Sonic's hand so she won't be left behind. Sonic smiled a little at her as he slowed down for her. "Not a fast runner, huh?"

"Not fast like you, Sonic. I can't keep up with you." Maria replied. "Ever since Shadow and I were chased by those GUN soldiers, I don't last long. I have a rare disease that slows me down."

"NIDS?" Sonic asked as he stopped running. Maria started to sit on the grass. The blue hedgehog stood by her.

"Yes. But, I don't have it anymore since...I'm a hedgehog now. I remember what Veldon said."

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

"An evil professor who killed my mother since I was born. But, he's gone now." Maria replied. "He said that the only way to cure the disease is to change an appearance. I guess...he's right. But my grandfather couldn't trust him. I guess he took the chance before my life went away."

"We all thought you were dead the whole time. So did Shadow." Sonic said looking down at her. "He will be thrilled to see you." Maria smiled at him. She stood up and walk down the plains as Sonic follows her. "You two are very close friends. Like brother and sister, right?"

"Well, I see him as something else. He's so different, and...he's always there for me whenever I need him. He saved me a couple times, and...I returned the favor by saving him from the soldiers. I don't want to lose another friend like him." Maria said. "I've lost my friend who was like a brother to me, Mardic Flynn. He was shot by Veldon on a Christmas party. It was hard."

"I...I'm sorry to hear that, Maria." Sonic said with pity. "We all lost friends and family too. But, we are like family together. It makes us stronger. Once Shadow sees you, he will never leave your side again." Maria smiled at him. "Let's go. Mobius is ahead, and Station Square is across the sea."

"Okay." Maria said.

* * *

In Mobius, Amy and Cream are walking to the market and found a blue hedgehog and a yellow hedgehog coming over. Amy watches the two in silent. Who is that yellow hedgehog? Sonic is talking to her with a smile on his face. Seems like he is enjoying the company of a female hedgehog. Amy started to feel jealous until Cream spoke.

"I wonder who's his friend is?" She wondered.

"I don't know, but I like to find out." Amy said by coming towards the two hedgehogs. Sonic turned to see Amy.

"Oh, Amy. Good, you're here." Sonic said. "We have a new friend who might join the Freedom Fighters." Maria waved shyly at Amy who made a sneer.

"Who is she?" The pink hedgehog asked. "She better not be a bad type like Eggman or...like Fiona and Scourge."

"Who?" Maria asked at the last two names. But, Amy looks at the clothes with disgust.

"Ugh. She's with Eggman. That outfit looks stupid."

"Amy, relax. She's the one and only, Maria Robotnik." Sonic said. Amy's face turns to shock. She looks at Maria.

"...Are you serious? Eggman brought his dead relative back like he did to Isabella?" She asked.

"No. I...I was asleep for decades, and Ivo woke me up from the ARK. I turned into a hedgehog while in cold sleep." Maria explained. "Sonic told me everything about my cousin's deeds, and I shouldn't work for Ivo. But, he and Isabella are my only family I have left in this world."

"If you're Maria Robotnik, what does Shadow say about it?" Amy asked.

"We haven't seen Shadow yet." Sonic said. "But, I have to take her in to the others, so she will feel more welcome here on Earth. I'll have Nicole to contact Rouge, so we can get to Shadow."

"Hmm. He will be in quite of surprise, Sonic." Amy said. "Hope you like it here, Maria. Maybe we should go shopping soon, because your clothes won't please with others." Maria looks down at the clothes. She had to agree on that.

"Hey, Amy, why don't you take her now? I'll tell Sally and the others about Maria being with us." Sonic said and ran off without an answer. Amy giggled.

"Guess we can go shopping." She said. She took Maria's hand to drag her down the street. "I know a great store for nice clothes. What's your style?"

"Um, a top with a dress underneath." Maria replied. "Most of the time I wear dresses up on the ARK."

"Okay. C'mon!" Amy drags the yellow hedgehog down to get to the store for new clothes. Maria smiled at the pink hedgehog. She's going to like it here. Better than being with her evil cousins. And she couldn't wait to see Shadow. "Cream! We have shopping to do for our new guest!" Amy exclaimed to the young rabbit.

"Is she good?" Cream asked.

"Yep. Sonic said she's going to be one of us, but she needs to change her outfit." Amy said. "Oh! Maria, this is Cream and her Chao, Cheese." Cream and Cheese gave Maria a nod.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Maria."

"Chao chao!"

"Hello you two." Maria greeted. Amy took them to the nearest clothes store. Time for a new look.

* * *

In the fitting room of the store, Maria was changed out of the Eggman outfit to blue clothes. It's similar to her old clothes, but different since she is no longer human. The top is blue, and a light blue dress underneath. She is wearing blue boots, white gloves with blue fingertips, and a blue headband. The yellow hedgehog looked in the mirror and smiled at her new look.

"There we do. Much better. I'm sure Shadow will recognize me in these similar clothing." She said. She walked out of the fitting room and meet with Amy and Cream who were waiting for her to change. They turn to her and gasped at the sight of her.

"You look perfect!" Amy said. She took the red jacket and the rest of the Eggman outfit. "I'll just throw these out since you don't need them anymore!" She said.

"You look nice, Miss Maria." Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped. Maria blushed a little.

"Thanks. Least I feel more comfortable. I feel myself again in blue."

"Mr. Sonic will like you to see you in blue." Cream said.

"Probably." Maria said. "So, since I'm in this clothing, should we meet Sonic? He said that I have to meet his friends." Amy came back to her and Cream.

"We should. C'mon." She said. The pink hedgehog pays for the clothes and head out the store with Maria and Cream.

* * *

"Curse that blue hedgehog!" Eggman shouted. "He took away our new comrade!"

"What do we do now?" Cubot asked in panic. "She will find out the truth about us and she will run into Shadow!" Orbot grabbed his friend's head to calm him down. Then, they all heard footsteps. Widow is coming out of the shadows with a smirk.

"Don't worry about Shadow." She said. "I'm going to help you, Dr. Eggman." The doctor raise a brow at her.

"Help me how, Widow?" He asked. "You are pretty tough to trust."

"Believe me, I know how to fool everyone to get what I want." The cat chuckled. "Anyway, I saw Maria at Mobius with Isabella. And I thought I could tell Shadow about her, but..."

"But, what?" Orbot asked.

"I can trick Shadow into telling him that the yellow hedgehog is _not_ Maria Robotnik. She is a 'fake'." Widow finished. Eggman crossed his arms. Tricking Shadow is one thing, but...will he fall for that? Shadow's too smart to fall for anything. Even he couldn't trust Widow. "Well, doctor? You want Maria back? I will do the deed." The cat asked.

"If you are so sure about this, then I can trust you. But, if you try anything-"

"I won't. Promise." Widow said, crossing her heart. "Would I ever cheat?"

"Many times to people." Eggman said. "You lie, cheat, and steal." Widow laughed a little at him.

"This time, I won't do a thing to fail you."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Dirty Lies***

* * *

In the throne room of Castle Acorn, King Elias and Queen Megan Acorn stood to see Sally, Sonic, and Knuckles coming in. Sally told her brother about a new hedgehog who will be part of their team. Maria walked in and see the king and queen. She stopped by the throne and made a curtsy to them.

"Nice to meet you, your majesties." She said. Elias smiled at her.

"No need to be formal, young lady. Now, you must be the one and only Maria Robotnik." Elias said. "My daughter did mention about you." Maria looked up at him. Coming out is a young girl Maria saw before. Alexis Acorn.

"It's you." Maria said with a smile.

"She told us that your awful cousin was trying to harm them, but you talk her into not to. No enemy of ours could do that." Megan spoke. "I can see in your eyes that you are not evil like that Dr. Eggman."

"I don't want to be part of my family's evil schemes." Maria said. "Ivo is the one who awakens me, and...I'm grateful. I want to be part of Earth like I always dreamed." Elias and Megan smiled.

"We're so glad that you are as well. We hope you feel much at home." Megan said. Alexis came up to Maria.

"We could show you around the castle sometime too!" She said. "And we can make flower crowns and everything!"

"That would be nice." Maria said to the young mobian. Elias chuckled.

"She trusts you completely." He said. "Before you are on your way, do you know where you are going to live?" Before Maria could reply, Sally came beside her.

"For a time being, Vanilla would let Maria stay with her and Cream." She told her brother. "Maria was looking for someone right now. And she needs to be checked up by the professor at the city." Maria turned to Sally.

"Check up?" She asked.

"Yes. He needs to study you." Sally said. "So, Elias, we must be on our way now. We'll be back soon." As the friends are leaving the throne room with Maria, Megan turned to her husband.

"What do you think?" She asked. "She's a nice girl."

"Too friendly to be part of Eggman. Our daughter seemed to like her." Elias said. "Maybe sometime she could help Sally babysit Alexis." Megan smiled at him.

"That's a good idea, hon."

* * *

Shadow walked in his bedroom of the headquarters, until he saw a black cat on his bed, waiting for him with a smirk. Shadow gave her a glare.

"Hello, handsome." Widow greeted.

"What do you want?"

"I have some news." Widow said. "There's a new girl in town. She looks oddly familiar to me. She looks...like Maria Robotnik." Shadow made a look of confusion. "She's a yellow hedgehog with gold hair, blue eyes, and...she has the attitude of Maria. She could be the actual Maria, or maybe...a fake."

"So there's a hedgehog who's like Maria. Who cares?" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"You should care, because she is claimed to be Maria Robotnik to fool others." Widow said. "Sonic and his friends fell for it. She can fool anybody. Even you."

"Why should I believe you, Widow?" Shadow asked coming close to her. "You're the one who can fool anybody." Widow chuckled.

"Anybody can fool anybody, Shadow. Once you see this girl, you will force yourself to destroy her." She said. "She thinks she's Maria Robotnik." She got up from the bed and began to climb out the window she came from. "Think about it, Shadow. The past of your old friend will haunt you forever once again." She said. She crawled through the window. Shadow looked down to the floor in silent. Destroy the girl who acts like Maria? Shadow can't kill her.

"...Widow could be lying. But...I have to make sure." Shadow said by leaving his room. "I need Rouge to come with me. Seems like we have a little mission."

* * *

Professor Marker had Maria on the bed in order to scan her body. The monitor shows Maria's body, and everything seems normal, but since she is a hedgehog, she still has the DNA of a human. She is in the body of a 12 year old like before, and she still ages in a young girl's body, but in heart, Maria is still a kid.

"Hmm. You are 69 years old, and you are trapped in your old body of a child where you are slept in." The professor said. "You still age, you have your old human DNA, and you nearly died from the shot from the G.U.N. soldier years ago. I can see that you have a scar." Maria sat up and look at the old man.

"So, when I get really old, I'll be like...100 something years old." She said. "Boy, at this real age of the 60s, I could have some grandkids. But, I don't have any."

"Well, now here's your chance to get some." Sonic said with a smile. "It's a big world out there, and many guys will be lucky to have a girl like you."

"Sonic." Sally spoke.

"What?" Sonic asked with a shrug. "It's true. Anyway, since you are all good and all, let us find the hedgehog you are looking for. I can't wait to see the look on his face when we-" Knuckles walked in with a look.

"Sonic! We have a problem outside!" He said. "Shadow and Rouge are here!" Maria instantly got out of the bed and ran down to get to the main lobby of the lab. Sonic, Knuckles, and Sally followed her out. Professor Marker was left behind in his lab.  
Shadow and Rouge saw a yellow hedgehog rushing down the stairs. As she is in front of them, Shadow's hand glows yellow. Maria froze to see him glaring.

"Shadow?"

"So, you're the one that Widow mentions. You do look like Maria. But, do you think you can fool me?" Shadow asked with a growl.

"Shadow, is this necessary?" Rouge asked. "She's just a little hedgehog."

"Shadow, it's me. I'm her." Maria said. "I can prove it-"

"Silence!" Shadow shouted, making her jump.

"Sh-Shadow..." She stuttered.

"You are _not_ the Maria Robotnik I knew!" Shadow said. "I'll get the truth out of you. Who the hell are you, you fake?" His hands glow yellow, getting ready to strike the yellow hedgehog with Chaos Spear. Maria backed away a bit, frightened. Sonic got in front of Shadow.

"Shadow, stop! She's telling the truth! She is Maria Robotnik from the ARK! That's why she's here!" He said.

"Lies!" Shadow yelled and use Chaos Spear on Sonic, but the blue hedgehog grabbed Maria to dodge the attack. Knuckles and Sally stood on top of the staircase, watching in shock. Sonic sets Maria down on the corner. Shadow approached Sonic with a glare. "Sonic, this girl is a fake! She may have fooled you, but she can't fool me! Maria is dead! I saw her die in front of me!" He said.

"Shadow, I didn't die!" Maria exclaimed. She unzipped her top and lower her light blue top to show Shadow her scar. "Look at this!" Shadow only looked for a moment and turned away, not looking any longer.

"I don't care how you got it."

"This is where I was shot, Shadow!" Maria said. "I saved you from those soldiers. I beg of you to give the people a chance to be happy. I said that to you. I thought I was going to die, but...I didn't. I was asleep for a long time, and I'm a hedgehog now, with my old human DNA." Shadow turned back to her. Maria zipped her top up. "You gave me a locket for Christmas. I may not have it now, but...that's how it happened. Mardic was killed by Veldon, and Veldon was executed. We were there. I was there. We did everything together." She said. Shadow stares at her in silent. His head is spinning. Maria slowly walk up to him and took his hand. "I'm telling the truth, Shadow. I'm Maria Robotnik. I'm here."

"...I..." Shadow spoke. He looked into her eyes. Ruby and sapphire met once again. Shadow took both of her hands. "...It's you..." He said in a whisper. Maria smiled at him. They both begin to embrace. Rouge looked at Sonic and his friend in silent, but smiled. Shadow is reunited with his old friend. He inhaled her scent, knowing it is her. "I've missed you." He said.

"I miss you too." Maria said. "I'm glad you're here." Shadow pulled away. His smile faded, which made Maria worry.

"That cat lied. I'll get her for this." He said.

"...Widow's still alive?" Maria asked.

"That cat is getting on my nerves for years." Rouge said. "Shadow, take Maria back to the HQ. I'm sure that Hope and the commander would love to meet her. I'll handle the cat myself."

"...Hope?" Maria asked. The name triggered her. It's the name of her mother. Shadow told Sonic and the others that he will take care of Maria himself and left the lab. As the three left, Sally came to Sonic.

"Well, that went okay." She said. "That Widow is such a pain."

"Shadow could have really hurt Maria. Good thing I was there." Sonic said. "Let's go back to Mobius. I'll take Maria to Vanilla's later today since she had a lot to catch up on." They all left the lab to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Old Friend Reunion***

* * *

Abraham Tower was sitting in his office alone with stress. Missions so far had been so complicated because of Eggman. Suddenly, a door burst open, making the commander jump. The agent looks at his boss with a shock expression.

"Sir! Shadow has returned with someone you know! We don't know how it's possible, but...she's here." He said. Abraham stood up from the chair and walk out of the office to get to the lobby. As he made it there, there are soldiers around two hedgehogs. He went through and look down at the yellow hedgehog. Shadow held her hand with a smile.

"Commander Tower, this is Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog." He said. "She's alive the whole time. She's not dead." Maria looked up at Abraham in silent. Abraham kneels down to her level to look at her face. Maria stares right into his eyes. Two different color eyes. Maria smiled at him. This is her friend from the ARK. There are still others who made it from the attack.

"Abraham...it is you." She whispered. "You've...changed."

"...Maria?" Abraham wondered. "How...are you alive? I...really thought you were dead... And why are you a hedgehog? Who did this to you?"

"I was...asleep in the capsule and turn into...a hedgehog."

"One of us saved you?" Abraham asked. "Well, whoever it was, we are grateful to him." Maria turned to the other soldiers who gave her a nod. Shadow brought Maria over to the girl who came through the crowd. Maria looked up and blinked at the girl's appearance. Hope stares back in wonder.

"Shadow, who's your friend?" Hope asked.

"Hope, meet your cousin, Maria Robotnik." Shadow said with a smirk. Hope's eyes grew wide. Maria felt her mind click after hearing the girl's name. Hope. That's Maria's mother's name. But this girl is...a cousin of Maria. The yellow hedgehog held her head, groaning a bit. Shadow touched her shoulder in concern. "Maria? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine. Just...a memory came up..." Maria said. She looked up at the girl. "So, you're Hope, huh? Nice to meet you. Funny that we're related, because I'm now a hedgehog. And...you look like me...a little." Hope smiled a bit.

"Shadow mistakes me once. But, I'm no Robotnik." Hope said. Abraham told the soldiers to return to their work around the HQ as Hope and Maria talked. Shadow was glad that his old friend is back, and finally got her feet on Earth like she dreamed of. Everyone was so surprised. He thought he lost Maria for good, but...she is alive all these years. Thanks to Eggman, Maria is here.

"You're a Kintobor?" Maria asked. "So, one of my relatives must've been with one of yours."

"Something like that." Hope said. "Hey! Why are we standing here talking? Let me show you around HQ! And maybe we can give you a room! You can stay here with us!"

"I can...work with G.U.N.?" Maria asked. "I don't know if I had any skills for it. Shadow told me everything while we were coming here. He's a special agent, Rouge is a agent spy, and their robot friend is a-" She then hears footsteps, but they sound loud and heavy. Maria turned to see a robot. No other than E-123 Omega.

**"HEDGEHOG IDENTIFIED. DNA OF HUMAN. BODY OF CHILD, REAL AGE 69." **Omega said.

"Speaking of the powerful robot, meet Omega." Hope said.

"He seems to know too much..." Maria said, feeling a bit uneasy. Omega extends his metal hand out for her to shake. Maria shook his hand. Shadow came over.

"We are called, 'Team Dark' in this HQ." Shadow told the yellow hedgehog. "And about what Hope said to you about staying here with us, I...really don't think it's a good idea..."

"What? Shadow, she needs us." Hope said. "She needs you. Besides, she has a lot to catch up on. 50 years was a long road."

"She will be safe in Mobius. After what happened here months ago with Snively, the new-hive of the Black Arms, and everything, I don't want Maria to get hurt again." Shadow said. Maria came over to him.

"Shadow, I can stay if I have to. I wouldn't mind having a roommate that is my younger cousin." She said. "G.U.N. has changed now. Because you are part of it. That makes me feel safer. I can visit Mobius anytime."

"See, Shadow? Maria's okay with it." Hope said. "If Sonic and others need her, she can go over there. We can take turns." Shadow crossed his arms, looking at them. Having Maria stay here sounds okay to him, but anything could happen while he was away with his team. Hope almost got herself killed last time. Snively didn't make it... Shadow recalled what Maria showed him in the lab. Her scar. It's where she was shot years ago.

"If you are sure about this, then fine." Shadow said in defeat. "Don't get into anyone's way." Maria came up to Shadow and hugged him. Hope smiled at the two. Shadow returned the hug. They pulled away, and Maria let out a yawn. "Heh. You've been through a lot today, haven't you?"

"I tried to rest up, but there are...interruptions." Maria said.

"Go with Hope. She'll make you a bed. It's getting late anyway." Shadow told her. Hope took Maria down the hallway to get to the bedroom. Shadow turned away and walk pass Omega. "This time, I won't lose her."

* * *

"Where is that cat?!" Eggman growled, tapping his foot. "She better not trick us!"

"Sir, she is Widow. She always finds a way to outsmart the smart ones." Orbot said. Isabella came out in her normal outfit. The top is green, the shorts are green, and she is wearing green boots with high heels. She puts her hair up in a ponytail.

"So, no sign of the sly cat, huh?" Isabella asked. "Look, why did you release Maria in the first place? I knew this would happen. Sonic and the others will take her away, so she can be on their side, and she will find out the truth about Shadow. She will see him alive, Ivo."

"It's been a whole day, Bella! Things happen so fast!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Isabella said, hiding her yawn. "Look, let's worry about the little twerp tomorrow morning. I'll look for her myself. Widow can't be trusted anyway." She left the lab. Eggman sat on his chair, glaring at the screen.

"...Maybe it was a mistake." He said.

"What is?" Cubot asked.

"Waking Maria from the ARK." Eggman replied. "She is family, but she is not like us. She is my grandfather's favorite. And my mother hates her guts for reasons. Worst of all, Maria accidently killed Bella when we were younger. I brought my sister back, so...we can all be family and powerful together."

"Maria killed Isabella?" Cubot asked.

"If you see Maria, what are you going to do?" Orbot asked, ignoring his brother's question.

"Something that will make her leave this planet..." Eggman replied, letting out an evil chuckle. The two robot assistants shook a little.

* * *

Maria woke up from a start, sweating. She looks down at Hope who is sleeping on the floor in the sleeping bag. The yellow hedgehog wipes the sweat off of her forehead and rests her head back on the pillow. She's been hearing things in her sleep. And those awful memories from the ARK. Mardic's death, Veldon, and Maria's madness. Maria groaned a little and rubbed her eyes.

"I forgot I'm in the ARK. I even forgot I'm a hedgehog." She whispered to herself. "At least I'm not sick. But, why do I have these...nightmares about my...past?" She let out a sigh and shut her eyes. "I'm sure they'll go away once I sleep again." She turns on her side and drift off to sleep. This has been a huge day since she woke up. Time does go a bit slow in this world.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Eggbots vs. G.U.N.***

* * *

In the world of darkness, there are shadow creatures wandering about, there are crystals on the rocks and mountains, and there is a manor made of crystals. Inside was so dark and reflective. Sitting on the throne is a crystal form creature with green snake eyes. Mephiles the Dark. Coming in the throne room is a dark green lizard with armor. He bowed to his master before speaking.

"My lord, there is a hedgehog on Earth. She happens to be Maria Robotnik that Shadow the Hedgehog knew from the past." The reptile said. "She wasn't dead. She was put to sleep and becomes a hedgehog." Mephiles taps his chin in interest.

"Robotnik, you say?" He asked. "Hmm. Now this could work..." He stood up from the throne. "Shadow's weakness is the girl. He will do anything to protect the girl. I've tried to reason with him in Soleanna, but...he denies. Now I see why he's remain on guard. It's the girl." Mephiles formed a smirk at the lizard. "Scales, form a crew! We have business to attend to..." The lizard, Scales, nodded at him, and took off. Mephiles let out a evil chuckle. "Think you've seen the last of me, Shadow? Well, think again. I never die..." His hand carries the ball of darkness.

* * *

Maria can smell bacon and eggs in the room. She opened her eyes and see the tray with breakfast. She stretched and yawned a bit. Before she could pick up her fork, Hope came in with Rouge.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Hope greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"...Fine, thank you." Maria replied. "You gave me this breakfast?"

"Yep. So, go ahead and eat. I wanted to show you what I do around the HQ!" Hope said with a grin. Maria picked up the fork and pick the eggs. Rouge sat next to the yellow hedgehog.

"Hmm. You don't look like you slept that well last night." She said, looking at Maria's tired eyes. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"...Maybe, but...I can handle nightmares, but...they show me...bad memories I had back in the ARK." Maria said. "I'll get over them."

"Are you sure?" Hope asked. "You could have wake me-"

"No. Really, I'm fine." Maria said. "Don't worry about me." Rouge went over to Hope's side to let Maria eat her food. The bat couldn't help but to worry about this girl. G.U.N. now knows about Maria's return, and she is perfectly safe here, but...will it effect the world? Maria is from the past, and everyone believe her dead. Will it be dangerous for her to be around this world?

"Rouge, let's give Maria some space. I'm sure she wants to eat alone." Hope said, coming over to the door. The bat follows her and shut the door behind her. Hope noticed the worried look on Rouge's face. "Rouge? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, Hope." Rouge replied. "I just...thought of something, but...I don't know if you would like to hear it. And...Shadow sure as hell won't hear it."

"About what?" Hope asked. Before Rouge could reply, one soldier came to Rouge.

"Rouge, Shadow and Omega are waiting for you. You are needed for this mission." He said. "There is something outside of the city that needs to be examined."

"What is it?"

"Some sort of weapon." A soldier said. "The Commander and the others are waiting for you to unite them."

"Of course." Rouge said with a nod. Hope watched the bat and the soldier leave. Maria came out of the door and see Rouge leaving in a hurry.

"Where are they going?" Maria asked. "Where's Shadow?"

"They're going on a mission. But, they'll be back." Hope said. Maria went back to their room to change into her blue clothes. She doesn't know why, but her heart is telling her to go with Team Dark, and be there for Shadow. They are both strong together.

Before they could depart, Shadow hears footsteps behind him. Maria came up to him all dressed up for a day.

"Shadow, let me come with you to the mission!" Maria said. "I want to see what you and your team do!"

"No." Shadow said. "Look, I know you want to see the whole world, but missions I go out doing is...dangerous."

"But, Shadow, you and I do a lot together. I show you many things up in the ARK, and now, it's your turn to show me this world." Maria said. "Please, let me join you!" Before Shadow tell her the same answer, Rouge came around him with a smirk.

"Aw, come on, Shadow. Let your little friend come along for one day." She said.

"Rouge, I really don't-"

"Maria, just stick with us, and you will be fine. This mission is about finding one weapon that is hidden outside of this city. So, this will be fun for you." Rouge said by wrapping her arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Thanks, Rouge!"

"Hmph. Okay." Shadow agreed. "Just don't get in our way. G.U.N. is counting on us." Maria giggled at him. Shadow is now the overprotective type.

"Since when did I get in your way, Shadow?" She asked. Shadow smirked at her.

"Never."

* * *

The troops are wandering around the fields with Team Dark, and Maria looks around at the nature around her. She turned back to see the ocean and Station Square far away from her.

"Maria, stay close." Shadow said. Maria caught up with him and the others. "I don't want you to get lost."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Uhh, Shadow..." Rouge started as she looks up to see the flying robots that are bees with sting guns. Shadow gritted his teeth.

"These are the doctor's robots. What is he up to now?" He asked in annoyance.

"He might be after me." Maria said with a worried look.

"He won't get you." Rouge said. "Stay close with us, and you will be fine." Maria thanked the bat girl and the team moved on to get to the woods. A mobian wolf watched from hiding behind the tall grass. His eyes focused on Maria.

The soldiers hid behind the trees after they hear voices ahead. Team Dark ducked down and look over to see the robots surrounding an object. There is a fencing sword in the stone. Maria looks at it in interest, and she started to feel drawn towards it. Like the weapon is calling to her. As the yellow hedgehog is passing the soldiers, there are bullets blocking her way. Everyone looked up to see the robots.

"Don't even think about it, cousin." Eggman's voice said. He is coming down with his flying mobile. Orbot and Cubot are with him. "Seems like it's up to me to make you regret of being here."

"What? But, you're the one who-"

"I know I awoken you from your slumber. But, I have to make things right for all of us." Eggman said. "You deserve to-" Shadow came in front of Maria with a look.

"If you ever think about taking her away from me, you will pay! I don't want to lose her again!" He said.

"Then I will take her away by force!" Eggman said. The robots are surrounding the G.U.N. soldiers and the team of Shadow's. Omega began to shoot the robots, Rouge was flying away from the bullets and kick them away. The soldiers are shooting the robot. Shadow and Maria stood back to back as the robots are surrounding them.

"Maria, stay close. I'll take care of these punks!" Shadow said. He uses Chaos Spear on some of the robots. Maria turned back to see three robots coming towards her. The yellow hedgehog sees the sword next to her. She climbed on the stone, and began to grip on the golden handle. As she starts to pull, a bright light appears. "Maria!" Shadow cried out, blocking the light.

"What is happening?!" One of the soldiers asked.

"Shadow, are you okay?!" Rouge asked. The light dies and shows Maria still on the stone, now holding the fencing sword. But, it's no ordinary sword. It has power. It's an Emerald Sword. Maria looks at her reflection on the blade of the sword in awe.

"Whoa..." She said.

"She pulled the Emerald Sword!" Cubot cried out. "No one has ever pull that sword out for decades!"

"How is that possible?!" Eggman growled. "I've been trying to pull that sword for years, and now...it had to choose this little rat!" Maria turned with her sword, and catching her by surprise, the blue wind blows Eggman and his robots away. Everyone watched in awe. Maria gripped on the weapon.

"Emerald Sword chose...me." She said. She made a spin and swung her sword, and the blue wind hits the rest of the robots, and Eggman cries out when the pieces fly around him.

"We have to retreat!" Cubot cried out.

"Doctor, we have no chance against that sword! And Maria has the power!" Orbot said.

"This isn't over, little hedgehog!" Eggman said. He flies away. Maria climbed down the stone and smiled at her new weapon.

"So, I have the power!" She said. "I'm no longer defenseless." Shadow came up to her.

"I never thought this sword could choose you. But, I have to say that I am glad." He told her. "It takes a lot of responsibility."

"What do you know about this sword? I could use this a lot." Maria asked, swinging her sword around. Rouge came up to her.

"We'll tell you when we return to HQ. The Commander must see this." The soldiers and Team Dark left the area as their mission is now accomplished. After they left, a brown wolf with green eyes watched the yellow hedgehog with a smile. He's been watching the whole fight.

"Beautiful hedgehog, graceful moves... I love it all." He said. "Maria..."

* * *

Later that day, Maria is in the gym with Omega and Shadow to teach her the fighting skills with her sword. The Commander and Hope learned about the Emerald Sword as everyone returned. It has great power of wind, protection, and does have the power of the Chaos Emerald. Who knows what will happen if all seven are collected with the sword?

"Let's see if you can block our attacks." Shadow said. Maria nodded and raise her sword up as Shadow is gathering his power. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted as the spears shoot out towards the yellow hedgehog. The bolts hit the blade and bounce back. Shadow and Omega dodged the spears.

**"REFLECT DENFENSE. BUT YOU WILL NOT REFLECT MY ATTACKS!" **Omega said. He began to shoot Maria who continues to block his bullets. The blade didn't make his bullets bounce back. Then, Maria feels the new power. A blue barrier protecting her from the gun shots. The sword has a mind on its own to help the hedgehog. Omega stops shooting and stares at Maria in silent. Maria's barrier is down.

"...How interesting." She said. "The Emerald Sword is...helping me?" Shadow took the sword away from Maria's hands, so he could study the weapon himself. But the sword disappeared from his hand, and returned to Maria's hand.

"Hmm. The sword knows who's its master is." He said. Maria smiled a bit.

**"BUT WHAT DOES MARIA HAVE THAT THE OTHERS LIKE US DON'T? THE EMERALD SWORD CHOSE HER FOR A REASON."** Omega said.

"Hope is still looking through the history of the sword." Shadow replied. "Maria, you are a lucky girl." He's about to leave the gym, but Maria stopped him by coming around him and point at him with the sword. "Hm?"

"Hey. You can't walk away from a fight." Maria said with a smirk. "Let us have a match!"

"No." Shadow said. "I don't want to hurt you. Besides, you're still the beginner, and-"

"Please, Shadow." Maria begged. Before Shadow could tell her the same answer, Rouge came in with Sally and Sonic. Maria turned to see them. Shadow crossed his arms.

"Wow. It's true." Sonic said, looking at the Emerald Sword in Maria's hand.

"We have a savior all along." Sally said with a smile. "Maria, you're our savior we've been waiting for." Maria blinked a few times and turn to Shadow who is just as confused as she is now. A savior? Maria is a savior? "I think we have a lot of explaining to do." Sally said, giggling at both Shadow and Maria.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Long Awaited Savior?***

* * *

In Castle Acorn, everyone stood in the throne room as Elias stood next to his wife and daughter. Maria and Shadow are on the throne with them, but Maria stood by Elias as the mobians stared. Maria gripped on the sword.

"Now that everyone is here, we have very exciting news we have been waiting for." Elias spoke. "Today...we have a savior!" Everyone applaud, and that made Maria blush a little. "Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog is chosen by the legendary sword. Because she has a pure heart, bravery, she can make anything possible around her. Our savior is born with light, and protect our world! Humans and mobians in one!" Elias said.

"Maria the Savior!" Charmy chanted as he flies from his spot.

"Our guardian!" Bunnie said.

"Our protector of Earth!" Amy said.

"A child of light!" Sally said. Everyone are chanting for Maria who stood in silence. Shadow came by her and smirked.

"Hmph. You're already popular." He said.

"I don't know." Maria said. She looking at her weapon. "I...I didn't ask for this. I know I want to fight by your side, but...I never thought I could be...the chosen one."

"Maria, the sword chose you because you have everything it needs. You are smart, kind, and your heart is filled with light." Shadow told her. "I taught you how to defend yourself on the ARK, and you learned how to be strong. Now, it's time to show the whole world what you are made of. But don't forget, I will always be by your side. We are strong together." Maria smiled at him. He's right. Maria can't decline her chance. She was taught well back then and now, she had to fight for her friends and for Earth. That is what her grandfather would want her to do.

"Okay." She said.

"Shadow." Elias spoke as he came over. "We're glad that you are here with us. And may I speak to you alone?" Shadow nodded at him.

* * *

Outside the gardens of the castle, Elias and Shadow walk through the yard. They see Maria picking the flowers from the ground with Alexis. They are making flower crowns. Shadow smiled a bit. Maria's good with children. Alexis looks up to her like Maria is a hero.

"My daughter likes your friend. She wants to be just like her." Elias spoke. "The Emerald Sword chose a right savior."

"Hm. But, what power does it hold exactly? Sally told us that it gives Maria power as long as she has the weapon." Shadow asked. Elias sat on the bench.

"A recent savior from many years ago place the sword to the stone for reasons." He said. "He's...mad with power, and...it kills him inside. The sword takes away all that power from him, and will wait for the next. Since we're around, no savior. Now that Maria is here, she is the true savior we have been waiting for. Tell me, Shadow. Does she have the power of the Chaos Emeralds like you and Sonic?"

"No. Sally and Sonic took her to the professor who scans her, and...seems like her body couldn't take the energy of Chaos." Shadow replied. "Sonic told me that when she held the emerald, the energy runs through her body and...it hurts her." Elias frowned a bit.

"Oh dear...that is not good at all." He said. He looks over at Maria and Alexis. "Without the power of the Chaos Emeralds with that sword, Maria will be...powerless for sure. If there is any danger, she won't use the full power. Shadow, I really hate to ask for this favor, but...Maria will have to try to use the Chaos energy." Shadow turned to the king.

"I...I can't do that, sire." He said. "I don't want her to get hurt. I've lose her once, I don't want to lose her again." Elias sighed a bit.

"Shadow, we won't know for sure. Please try. And if it's too much, then Maria won't have to use the energy." He said. Shadow nodded at him. They watch Maria laugh along with Alexis. Maria's smile and the sound of her laughter makes Shadow's heart soar. He misses Maria's smile and laugh. Alexis places the flower crown on Maria's head. Maria places her flower crown on Alexis's head.

_'I wonder if Maria could...' _Shadow thought. He watches Maria pick more flowers for Alexis. _'No. She's...still a child...but her age is no longer...12. But, look at her. She could be a great mother someday. She's good with the princess.'_

* * *

Shadow is in his room of the headquarters, staring up at the ceiling while laying in bed. He doesn't know why, but he feels...different. After talking to Elias today, Shadow felt his heart beating more faster when he watches Maria. That long gold hair, that smile, those blue eyes... But, Maria isn't like the others. She ages, and she is stuck in her 12 year old body from years ago. She's old enough to be a grandmother, but she doesn't have any children.

"Why am I feeling this way? I feel like I want to...be close to her. But, she's my best friend all my life." Shadow said. "Now, it feels different when she's a hedgehog now. She looks so...beautiful and..." Shadow stopped and shook his head. "What the hell am I saying? I like Maria as a friend. It would be impossible for us to have a future together. She probably doesn't feel the same feeling as me anyway."

"Well, well, well." A voice said, giggling. Shadow shot his head up to see Rouge hanging on the ceiling. "Sounds like someone's in love." She said. Shadow glared at her. Rouge came down to the floor and stood up straight. "The Ultimate Life Form is in love. That's new."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough. So, you love Maria, don't you?" Rouge asked. Shadow's lip twitched. Rouge giggled at him. "I can see it in your eyes. Admit it, handsome."

"You better not say a word to Maria or-"

"Calm down, Shadow. It's normal to have feelings for someone you know for so long. Believe me." Rouge said.

"Does Knuckles know you have feelings for him?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms. Rouge gave him a shrug. Shadow scoffed. "I didn't say I'm in love with her, okay? It's just a feeling. It'll pass."

"The feeling is powerful, Shadow. It won't go away." Rouge told him. "Sooner or later, you will tell her. And she could be feeling the same way." Shadow shuts his eyes. He left the room. Rouge smiled a bit. "Hm. He'll come around. He can tell her himself."  
Shadow went outside and found Hope and Maria talking to each other. Hope is telling her about the inventions she made for the team and everything. Maria nodded at her as she listened. Shadow only has his eyes on Maria. His heart began to beat. Shadow growled a bit and turned away.

"Damn..." He said. "It's happening again. Is it...? Could it really be...love?" He turned back to see Maria talking to Hope once more. Shadow let out a sigh as he feels his heart beating normally. "Hmph. The feeling is letting my guard down. I have to remain strong." He said. "Maria can't know about this. I can't tell her."


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Savior vs. Lizard***

* * *

Later on the same day, Sonic took Maria to Mobius to visit Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Maria held onto Sonic's shoulders as he ran down the plains to get to the city. Arriving the plaza, Sonic place Maria on her feet. She brought her sword with her just in case if there is any trouble brewing.

"It's nice that Shadow lets me take you out for a while." Sonic said with a smile. "When I ask him, he look like he didn't trust me when you're with me. Is he a jealous type back then?" Maria turned to him. Shadow jealous? Not in their decade. Maria didn't respond to the blue blur as she took her sword out to look at her reflection on the blade. "Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"...Sonic, why did this sword choose me? How could I be a savior of this world?" Maria asked. "I know I do have a pure heart and willing to protect others, but...I didn't ask to be a savior of this...planet. I'd rather be just a protector like Shadow."

"The sword chose you, Maria. Sorry to say this to you, but, you don't have a choice." Sonic said. "You will be powerful with that sword. You can make anything possible."

"Like what? What else can the sword do than making barriers and waves?" Maria asked.

"If you have the Chaos Emerald or more, your sword can do more than those powers. You will be unstoppable." Sonic replied with a wink. Before Maria could speak, screaming is heard from the streets. Sonic turned to see the mobians running away in fear and there is Scales running around, hissing at them, showing his sharp teeth. Maria gasped at the creepy sight of the reptile. Sonic made a sneer as Scales approach him and Maria.

"I have found you, hedgehog girl." He said. Maria gripped on her sword.

"I don't know who you are, but...I will stop you." She said, trying not to sound afraid. Sonic smirked at her and face the deadly reptile. The lizard flicked his long tongue and chuckled.

"I smell your fear, child." He said.

"You think you can handle this guy?" Sonic asked the yellow hedgehog. Maria gave him a nod. Scales ran up to her in full speed, but Maria uses her sword to block him and strike him. Scales hissed at her and uses his tail to strike her, making her fall to the ground. Sonic rolls into a ball, using his spin attack on Scales, but the reptile spun around, using his tail to strike the blue hedgehog away. Maria got up, glaring at Scales.

"Who are you...?" She asked.

"Someone who follows the dark lord's orders." Scales replied. "And he wants you to make the black hedgehog weak!" He is about to claw Maria, but he was blocked by the sword again. Maria kept her guard up.

"Who are you working for?" She asked.

"You will find out! The lord will love to meet you in his...kingdom." Scales replied.

"I'd rather see him here!" Maria said, trying to hit him with the weapon, but Scales flip over her and strike her with his tail. Maria cried out in pain and land her face on the ground, causing her to have a scratch on her cheek. "Oww..." She mumbled, rubbing her cheek. She was then lifted by Scales and about to throw her until he was hit in the back. Maria landed on her feet to see Sonic there with a smirk and Scales is on the ground.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, lizard boy." Sonic taunted. Scales hissed at him. Before Sonic could charge at him, Maria blocks him with her sword, staring at the reptile.

"No. He wants to challenge me." She says. Scales was about to charge at them until the green aura appeared around him.

"Arrgh! What...what is this?!" He asked. Sonic and Maria look behind him to see a white hedgehog sticking his hand out.

"Silver?" Sonic asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for this reptile who causes trouble!" The white hedgehog replied. Scales growled a little, and Silver throws him to the fruit stand. The lizard groaned a little, getting the fruit liquid off of him, but he was pin down by high heeled boot. Sonic and Maria see the purple cat pressing her boot on Scales' back.

"Stay down." The cat said.

"Blaze!" Sonic said with a wink. "Long time no see."

"We got this one." Blaze said by grabbing Scales by the back of his neck. Silver gave Sonic and Maria a nod and went over to the cat who holds the lizard. Sonic turns to Maria who puts away her sword.

"Silver and Blaze are also friends of mine. They are from a different world, but they do visit us." He said.

"I'm grateful that they help us, but...I wish I could defeat the lizard myself." Maria said. Sonic smiled a little.

"You're still new, and you do need more practice." He told her. Maria looked at him and smiled a little. "Well, let me take you back to the headquarters. Shadow might want you back."

"...Yeah."

* * *

Mephiles watches from the crystal ball and slam his hand on the throne. He watches as Maria is walking with Sonic, talking to him. Mephiles' eyes glow.

"The girl has too many fools around her." He said. "And Scales failed to get the girl's guard down. The sword must be off of the girl's hands. If she has those Chaos Emeralds, she will grow powerful. She must be weak. Once I have her, Shadow will feel my wrath of vengeance!" Mephiles lets out an evil laughter. The flying crystal creatures came around him, making noises.

"My pets... Make Shadow's close companions lose their guard! And bring the girl to me...alive." The creatures roared in response and flew out of the crystal kingdom. Mephiles stepped out of the throne room and see the view of the dark land. He formed a smirk. "Humans and mobians will suffer."


End file.
